Updates
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: I wasn't sure how to post important updates for my readers and make sure that everyone sees them so this will include news about all my stories to get across everything i think u need 2 no. if u have any questions put it in a review.
1. Reasons why my new chapters took long

To all of my readers I am sorry that I have taken such a long break when I said I would be updating everything. I'm gonna try my hardest to write new chapters for everything. I also want my x-men fans to that I will soon be ending that FF I plan on having only 30 chapters. In a way its sad cause yes ending r never like cuz well its the end. But I am slightly happy cuz it will be the first story I have finished. As for my Bleach fans as u can see I have deleted the 2 chapters I have recently uploaded. I got a review and it mad me misjudged my story and really think hard about it. I decided that as of now I have 2 many stories in the first place and plus I'm not sure where I'm going with my bleach ff cuz I have so many things going on with my main character. I will put it back up when I know what I want I am sorry if any of you were hoping for more but when I read it over I found it a low version of my talent that greatly shows in my other stories.

Don't worry I will try my best to update everything else and I hope u continue to read my stories.

Ps. I wasn't really sure how to post this so if all my readers don;t see this I am sorry and I hope that you can figure out some things for yourself or will email me.

Sincerely Maru


	2. New chapters and changes Issues

Dear readers,

Hi there, looking over everything I have noticed that I'm not doing so great with the new chapters and I change junk a lot. I'm sorry about that and I am actually gonna try my hardest to at least update 3 or 4 stories tomorrow.

I finely got some decent ideas for supernatural, I'm hoping no BSness. Also a new layout for my bleach story came in to mind that sounds less complicated so I will be remastering that. I plan as well to update my spike ff and x-men ff, also not be lazy and finish coping my other vampire story from my notebook to the computer. I have yet to think of something for charmed but seeing how it might be the only one I don't update I might just start something and see where my creative mind takes me.

As for the changing things massively in my spike ff I am sorry for that I know it must make it confusing. I put the latest changes in there today, you can check them out by looking over that important message. There has been a lot of issues with that story from me and readers but I'm thinking the last change was final. Sorry I do it after I publish everything, my mind doesn't always click right away and then its to late and start to think o well, and then I can't help it, it bothers me so I end up doing it anyway.

The changes have been very mild nothing that will really change the storyline and that goes for my bleach ff to. I do have a few new ideas for my oc's background but that's it. I think that next time I write a chapter, I'll wait a few days before I publish to see if anything pops in my mind that I wanna change. Cuz if I were the reader and realized that certain things keeping switching I would get annoyed about having to go back an I'm really sorry about that. I promise to try my hardest to make sure everything is the way I want it before you see it. Wish me good luck on my new chapters and I hope you'll enjoy them, sorry I'm so indecisive.

Sincerely Maru

P.S. I think My x-men ff is gonna stop at 28 chapters cuz all that I have left seems is gonna fit on 3 or 4 pgs. so sorry hope you enjoy it once I publish it!


	3. All readers read, Important

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry i have taken forever to update my stories. i got writers block and then finely when i got ideas i broke my computer. The lcd is being fixed and hopefully i will have it bak soon. I tired using my families computer but for some reason i couldn't upload the chapter for my supernatural story. So i tryed to copy and paste it to a file in the document manger but then i couldn't get into my supernatural story to transfer the chapter. I though it was the connection my main computer but then i went to my moms good laptop and it still doesn't wrk, and it seems to be that story and my charmed story that i can't get into. I think Fanfic is having some issues if not idk. When i get my laptop bak i will try to update everything asap and hope that i transfer everything correctly. Sorry for making you wait. I should have my laptop bak in a couple of weeks. Also in that time i will try and try again to transfer the chapter and hope that i get it if not i am sorry for making you wait even longer.**

**Sincerly Maru**


	4. Darker THan Black disapearance

**Dear readers,**

**If you are looking for my Darker Than Black story I am sorry to tell you that I delted it. I made an annocemet a week ago saying that I had writer's block and was going to get rid of the sotry cuz I no longer like where it was going and I seemed to have no more readers. When no on messaged me or reviewed for me to keep it I killed it. I'm not sure if I will ever put it back and if I do there might be a lot of change. I am very sorry to any fans that I pissed off but I lost my drive. Please forgive me. **

**Sincerely Maru**


	5. New story and info on others

**I no I'm evil posting a new story but I couldn't help it. I've been on a roll with this story ever since last night, writing like 6 chapters in about a whole day. I promised myself I would post anything new until I updated my bleach and stargate stories but I've caught writer's block again super sorry. I still wasn't gonna post this but like I said I got really far. I promise I will try my hardest to post something for bleach like thursday or over the weekend. But I did wanna inform everyone I will be taking down my stargate story. It's official hiatus, no ideas whatever sorry, it will be down next week some time. Well that's all, enjoy my new story and please review. I will only add more chapters if it gets good views cuz I'm worried about it.**


End file.
